The amazing Danny Phantom
by its-ackim95
Summary: A series reboot. New stories, new adventures, new enemies, new allies, new romances but the same characters we feel in love with.


**Disclaimer I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters whoever I own this story and any original characters that may appear in this story. I'm also looking for a beta reader for this story if you are interested please pm me. Please enjoy,**

The sun rises over downtown Amity Park, signaling a new day. In an almost normal home, I say almost normal because on top of this house was a large metal station, which held the infamous Fenton Works neon sign. Though strange, the people of Amity Park have gotten used to this strange building. Inside the house in an ordinary sized room, lay an ordinary kid by the name of Daniel Christopher Fenton or simply known as Danny to his friends. He rolls over in his bed once before the alarm comes blaring to life. Disturbing his slumber, his head pops out of bed and he looks at the time. 07:30 the light hurting his squinted eyes. He groans a little. It is way too early in his mind, forgetting today was the first day of high school. He flaps his arm hopelessly around looking for the snooze button. After five failed attempts he finally finds it and hits snooze. He lays his head down to sleep but a sudden loud explosion shakes the very foundation of the house. Danny falls out of bed and lands on the ground with a loud thud. Rubbing his back, he stands up and runs his other hand through his raven black hair. "Fine I'm awake now," he mutters to no one in particular. If this was any other household, a loud explosion would earn quite a reaction, a few screams maybe even a call to 911 but in the Fenton household, this was just another normal day. As I should explain Danny's parent were scientist and inventors. No they were not working on the next cure for HIV/AIDS or how to harness the power of hydrogen cells. Instead they were into something a little more extraordinary. They specialized in paranormal activities. In other words they were ghost hunters. His father and mother, Jack and Madeline Fenton met in college when their shared love for the topic brought them together, but that is a story for another time. Danny opened the door to his room and made his way down to the bathroom. Despite the size of the house, there were only two bathrooms. There used to be three but a mishap with the Fenton Flusher destroyed that room to the point that it was not even deemed to be considered a bathroom anymore and was simply converted into a storage unit. He reached out for the door and attempts to open it, just for the door to refuse to budge. "Jazz, can you please hurry up!" he shouts. Jazz or Jasmine Taylor Fenton is Danny's older sister. The sixteen year old sophomore has long red hair, with aqua coloured eyes. In Danny's opinion, she works way too hard and is too serious, to the point she is a teenager only by age but not by mindset. The door opens to reveal Jazz in a pair of blue jeans, a black shirt and her red hair pulled back in a blue hairband. "Sorry Danny, but you are going to have to wait a little longer," Jazz says, blocking the door to the bathroom. A small figure pushes pass past Danny and Jazz and closes the door.

"Fuck, so not cool Jazz," Danny says to his older sister before banging the door to let the occupant know he was not happy. "Danielle, so not freaking cool! You know I was here first." Danny bellowed out to his other sister. Danielle Carlota Fenton is Danny's twin sister. The two share a striking resemblance and could easily be confused for one another if no one pays attention. They both have raven black hair, and wear it in almost similar styles with Danny's short and his bangs almost covering his eyes. Danielle's is a little longer at the back, reaching her shoulders but yet again short bangs at the front. The both have piercing blue eyes and similar traits, from music all the way to dreams and aspirations.

"Sorry Danny but I need to get ready, I mean it's the first day of school, I got to make a good ass impression, right?" Danielle shouts back from the other side of the door.

"Danielle, I swear to god if you don't get out now, I'm going to barge in there!" Danny shouted still banging on the door.

"You don't have the guts," Danielle replied. Danny stepped back contemplated it in his mind for a second before opening the door and entering the bathroom. Danielle lets out a squeak and sticks her head from the shower curtains, "what are you doing?" she asks annoyed that he actually did it.

"Brushing my teeth," Danny replies, squirting paste on to the brush.

"I'm in the shower," Danielle says, still dazed her brother did that.

"Yeah I can see that," Danny replies still brushing his teeth. Danielle just stares at him. "Relax, we are twins, remember we even used to take baths together." Danny finishes brushing his teeth and places the toothbrush back.

"Yeah but that was back when we were three years old! Now get the fuck out! I want to finish showering," Danielle shouts as Danny laughs while exiting the bathroom. He descends down the stairs crossing the sitting room and enters the kitchen. His mum is cooking away on the stove and facing away from him, she is wearing a blue haze mart suit with a black gloves and boots. The hood of the suit is done revealing her shoulder length red hair.

"Morning mum," he says yawning and planting himself on the stool facing the counter.

"Morning sweetie, pancakes will be done in a few minutes time," Maddie replies. As soon as she finishes her sentence the doors to the basement, ops I mean lab flies open and in walks his Dad. His dad was a large man, his short hair was black on top and fading towards white as it reaches his ears, he is wearing a large orange haze mart suit with a large black v across the front.

"Danny my boy, good to see you are up and at em. I want to show you my newest invention. The Fenton Finder. This baby is designed to find ghost using ecto radiation. Let me fire this bad boy off and show you," Jack shouts. He hits the on switch on the device and points the thing at Danny's mother. There is a beep before a robotic voice is heard 'she is not a ghost' he turns and points the device at Danny 'he is not a ghost.' "See works just fine, except I still haven't seen a ghost so, I'm not sure if it will detect them," jack mumbles the last part. Maddie shakes her head while placing a plate of hot pancakes in front of Danny. There is the sound of feet descending the stairs before rushing into the kitchen and hands reaching out of nowhere grabbing Danny's pancakes.

"Come Danny, we got to go," Danielle shouts from the door. Munching down on the pancake. Groaning Danny grabs the single pancake left on the plate before grabbing his backpack from off the counter and rushing out the front door, down the steps and into the back seat of Jazz's blue beetle convertible. The car comes to life and speeds off towards Casper High School.

Casper High School, is your typical American high school. A large three story building made of red brick, starting to show its age from many years of abuse from the local students. Inside the hallways were painted green in color and covered entire in lockers only being interrupted by doorways into classrooms or the occasionally by a cabinet showing off trophies and photos. The school mascot, a large black raven jumps around welcoming people of their first day back to school. Danny pushes past the large bird and looks around hoping to spot one of his friends. This task was made harder by the fact he only has two friends. He keeps looking around until he spots a red beret sticking out in the crowd.

"Tucker," he calls out hoping to get the attention of his best friend since kindergarten. Ducking in between oncoming people he makes his way to the locker. Theodor Uchi Foley or Tucker as he prefers to be called. Fairly average in height the African-American boy had short black hair which no one sees as it was always hidden underneath a red beret. Who got when his family took a trip to France back when he was only 8 years old. He was fairly skinny with little body mass or strength. He wore a of green cargo pants, with a yellow long sleeve t-shirt adorned with brown Tim boots and black glass.

"Was up Danny?" Tucker says giving his best friend a high five.

"Tucker today is the day," the raven haired boy says with excitement. "Today I finally get out of the friend zone."

"Come on Danny, you have been saying that for the past year," Tucker says pulling out his PDA. Tucker's Personal Digital Assistance or PDA was Tucker's go to device. Oh I forgot to mention this Tucker is a Techno geek. Anything to do with Technology he knows, has or will have before it is even available. "You have been saying that for almost a year now, the chances of you getting out of the friend s zone or about the same chances of my getting an A- in maths." And he is also extremely smart.

"Just trust me dude, new school, new Danny. You will see, she should be back from visiting her grandparents in Mexico, I'm going to ask her out. And you have to help me study, I'm aiming to keep my B average this year. That way I can apply for NASA teen's program next year," Danny shoots back.

"Come on dude we better get going or we will be late for home room, says we got it with a Mr. Lancer. You think he is nice?" Tucker asks.

"Don't know, Jazz never mentioned him in her list of teachers she likes." And with that the duo were off to their new class.

Before I continue I must mention Amity Park is not a large town, so the arrival of anyone new is a major talking point. And with this being a new school year, there was of course a new student. Samantha Gertrude Manson stood before her new school. Blowing some of the raven black hair away from her face she was hoping not to attract attention to herself but seems fate decided not to go along with her dreams. Judging from the crowd of students outside the school, she was going to stand out like a blimp in a field. She was the only Goth there. Cursing her luck she goes down on one knee and ties the laces on her black combat boots. Standing straight she adjust her black skirt with green lines, checks her black t-shirt with purple broken heart. She walks up the stairs and into Casper high, checking her timetable, she see she has home room with Mr. Lancer.

I will not bore you with the uneventful morning, so let us skip to last period. Where the trio had English with a Mrs. Griffins. In the class we have Danny sitting roughly in the middle of the class next to the window with his best friend Tucker on the desk next to him.

"Dude, I haven't seen her the whole day, I'm getting worried. Do you think something happened?" Danny asks worry in his face.

"Relax Danny you stress way too much, remember today is just the first day, she must have had other class, without you. You just need to chill," Tucker replies, taking out his PDA taking advantage of the fact Mrs. Griffins wasn't here yet.

"What is Danny worrying about this time?" a voice acquires from in front of them. Turning their heads the meet their Hispanic friend Pauline Sanchez. The caramel beauty stood there one hand on her waist, she wore blue jeans with a pink top stopping just shy of her belly button. Her black hair was blushed back and her teal green eyes glistened under the light. "Seriously Danny you worry way too much," she says smiling at them.

"Hey did you get, your braces removed. You teeth look good," Danny mutters.

"Thanks," she replies throwing him a guanine smile before sitting down at the desk in front of him

"Your teeth look good, come on Danny, what the hell is that," Tucker whispers to Danny.

"I know dude but holy shit, dude she has gotten hotter," Danny whispers back.

"Were you better ask her out, before someone bets you to it," Tucker says returning back to his PDA. Rubbing the back of his neck, Danny prepares to stand up when the door suddenly opens revealing an older lady, perhaps in her mid-50's walk into the classroom.

"Sorry I'm late class, please sit down. There is an emergency with my son and I will have to go soon. But I will give you your project, you will be doing a report on two books of your choice, compare them, point out weakness in the plot and characters. Now this report will be due for the end of the month. You will be working in partner's who I have already chosen. So let's see," Mrs. Griffins. "Theodor, with Melanie, Carlos and Heather, Henry and Danielle, Pauline and James, Kylie and Gregory, Haley and Jake, Kimberly and Ronald and last but not least we will have Daniel and Samantha. Okay now please go sit next to your partner. You may have the rest of this period to start working on it, and I will see you all tomorrow." And with that Mrs. Griffins hurdled out of the door.

"Tucker, who is Samantha?" Danny ask his best friend.

"Umm, there the girl at the back wearing all black, she is new here. Moved here from New York, people say she is a bit of a lonely and judging from what she wears, I'm guessing she is, hey good luck," Tucker says standing up and walking off to sit next to his partner Melanie. Rubbing the back of his neck, Danny stands up and walks to the back of the class. He reaches the young Goth girl who had her head down and was scribing into a notebook.

"Hey, are you Samantha?" he asks.

"Don't ever call me that," she replies in a dark tone.

"Okay what should I call you then?"

"Sam."

"Okay hi Sam, I'm Danny, can I sit down?" he asks nervously.

"Sure go ahead, it is a free country."

Sitting down next to the Goth girl he lets out a gentle sigh before speaking again.

"So, what are we going to do about the report?" he asks. The Goth turns her head to look at him. What he sees leaves him utter speechless.

"I don't know, what type of books you in to?" Sam asks. Danny just stares at her. After a few seconds his voice finally returns.

"Wow you have such beautiful eyes," he says. Her eyes wear a deep shade of purple, which sparkled under the light. This caused her to brush despite her best efforts to hide it.

"Yeah, thanks, rare condition. Now back to our report, I say we begin after school, I would say my house but we are still unpacking and it is a mess, how about yours?"

"Yeah that will be fine, something about you Sam says we are going to be good friends," Danny says gathering up his books as the bell rang signaling the end of the first day.

"So, you have a lab, because?" Sam asks Danny as the sit at the desk in the lab at Fenton works.

"My parents are ghost hunters," Danny replies calmly as it wasn't the most shocking piece of news announced.

"Can you really considered them ghost hunters if they have never seen a ghost before?" a voice shouts from the far corner of the lab.

"Shut up Tucker!"

"No seriously, it is like me claiming to be a lion hunter but I have never actually been to Africa. Hey dude what is this?" while groaning Danny stands up to check out Tucker was talking about. Sam follows him. A large pair of metal doors with yellow and black hazard tape greets her.

"That Tucker is what my parents call the ghost portal. It is supposed to provide a door way into an alternative world, where ghost lives, known as the ghost zone. But it doesn't work, they tried it a couple of nights ago but nothing," Danny replies opening the doors to reveal a long narrow hallway with wires hanging from the follow to the ceiling.

"Wow, Danny you got to check it out," Sam says walking closer to the portal entrance.

"I don't know dude, what if it turns on," Tucker says with concern. "I mean I know most of your parents inventions don't work but what if this one does."

"Don't worry dude, I will just go in. take a couple of pictures and come out no big deal," Danny says. Taking out his phone and tossing it to Sam. He opens a closet next to the portal and pulls out a white jumpsuit with black gloves, black boots and black belt. And starts putting it on.

"What is that for?" Sam asks.

"Just in case I get exposed to any ectoplasm, the suit should protect me," Danny replies before slipping on the black gloves and zipping the suit up.

"Wait if we are going to get pictures of you inside the portal, you can't walk around with that one your chest," Sam says reaching out and tugging the sticker off of Danny's chest. Turning around Danny walks towards the portal entrance before slipping inside and walking through the portal, slipping under wires and stepping over left over tools. When suddenly his foot gets trapped inside a wire loop and he jerks forward. In his panic to avoided falling, he reaches his hand out and press against a button. Unknown to him that button says on. There is a gentle hmm as the portal slow comes to life before lights around come flashing to life…

"Guys?" followed by a scream as the portal came to life

An explosion of ectoplasm sends Danny flying out of the portal and crashing into Sam. They are both sent spieling across the lab floor.

"Shit, Sam, Danny are two okay?" Tucker asks as he comes running towards the pair.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Sam replies standing up and brushing her shoulders. "Oh shit, Danny, why is his hair white. Fuck his body is so pale, he is so cold." She quickly checks if Danny has a pulse. "I can't find his pulse, Tucker go call his parents, shit this is bad." Tucker quickly sprints out of the lab to look for Danny's parents. As soon as the Tucker leaves the room, a bright light blinds Sam. When she looks down again, Danny had returned back to normal. His hair was raven black and his skin had returned back to a slight tan.

"Sam, it hurts…."

**So review, favorite or follow this story**


End file.
